Three's Company
by Em-Is-Batman
Summary: When Quinn and Santana visit Rachel in New York in order to stop her from doing a topless scene, Kurt calls up an old friend to help the three realize that they all share an overwhelming urge to kiss the other two.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, or else this would be canon.

Props to my friend Alyssa for giving me this great idea

* * *

><p>As the last note of Love Song rang out, the three somewhat best friends pulled each other into a tight hug, laughing with each other happily. Rachel Berry opened her mouth, about to invite them to go have lunch with her, when a familiar voice interrupted their moment.<p>

"Let's go get some tacos!" Holly Holliday yelled from the stands, her feet on the chair in front of her as she clapped in exaggeration for them.

"Ms. Holliday?" Rachel called out in shock, resulting in Santana rolling her eyes at the short diva. They all knew it was a stupid question, seriously how many people did Rachel know that would actually say that?

"Hello girls," Holly said, standing up with a smile on her face.

"Not that we aren't thrilled to see you, because we... Well we mostly are, but what exactly are you doing here?" Santana asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at her.

"Kurt called me." Holly said simply with a shrug, walking up onto the stage.

Quinn and Santana exchanged looks, each with an eyebrow raised. "Why would Porcelain call you?" Santana demanded, her voice letting it obvious she was confused.

Holly just smiled, a smile that none of the three girls like, and shrugged slightly. "That's not important right now." She said, waving off the question. "What is though, is that I'm hungry. You girls hungry?" She asked, and Quinn nodded eagerly.

She was starving, Nat having eaten since she arrived, and honestly she would love any excuse to hang around New York for just a bit longer.

"I can always eat." Santana said, shrugging slightly as she looked at the shortest person there.

"I'm in." Rachel said, agreeing with Santana's statement as she looked at her.

A good twenty minutes later the four women were gathered in a Mexican restaurant, having already ordered their food.

"Now down to business. I heard you were going to do a topless scene?" Holly said, looking at Rachel after their drinks arrived.

Rachel blushed deeply, looking down at the table as Quinn choked on her tea, earning an eye roll from Santana.

"I was going to do a topless scene, but I just couldn't go through with it in the end." Rachel corrected, still looking down.

"It's better that you didn't." Holly said firmly, looking at her as the other two nodded.

"Preach." Santana said, which resulted in Rachel looking at her with a hurt expression. "Relax Rachel, I didn't mean it like that. It's just I know you, a lot more than your tiny ass thinks. You wouldn't have been happy with Rachel Berry if you would've gone through with it." Santana said, her eyes flickering to Quinn.

"But it totally would've been hot." She said, smirking at the blonde slightly as Quinn glared back, but eventually nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Holly said, clapping her hands together as their food arrived. "Let's talk about the relationships now." She said, and the three girls were suddenly very interested in their food, making Holly smirk slightly.

"The last I heard Santana was with Brittany, Quinn was with Sam, and Kurt mentioned you are dating someone named Brody."

"Yeah I'm not with Brittany anymore."

"And Sam and I broke up a long time ago."

"I wouldn't call what Brody and I are doing dating."

Holly looked at them in amusement as they all talked at the same time, but Quinn looked at Rachel in surprise.

"So you're just fucking him then? What happened to the Rachel Berry from high school? You know, the Rachel Berry that wanted to wait until she was 25 and had won two Tony's before she had sex with anyone." She demanded, her voice somewhat saddened.

"She grew up after getting bullied by everyone for the entirety of high school." Rachel said, not looking at them.

She was wondering why Quinn was so upset, which led to her thoughts drifting to their senior year. Quinn had tried so hard to keep her from sleeping with Finn... Come to think of it so had Santana.

"You're better than that Rachel and we all know it." Quinn said. Rachel opened her mouth to respond but was cut off quickly.

"Alright!" Holly said, trying to stop the volcano from erupting at the table. "I will confess that when I came and helped with the sexy assignment, I kind of expected two other people to come to me asking for help." She said, glancing at Rachel as Santana and Quinn followed her gaze.

"You expected me and Finn?" Rachel asked in obvious confusion. "We weren't even together then!"

"Oh no, not you and Finn." Holly said with a shake of her head. "You and Quinn."

Rachel's jaw dropped slightly as the blonde blushed deeply, looking everywhere but Rachel.

"Why us?" Rachel asked, undoubtedly confused. "I mean, yeah I get that we didn't get along for the majority of our high school careers, but why would we come to you about it? And what could you have done?" She asked, however Holly ignored Rachel and turned to Quinn.

"Damn girl, after all of these years you still haven't told her?" She asked, and Quinn shook her head slightly, blushing more.

"Tell me what?" Rachel demanded, needing to know what was going on.

Quinn sighed. She knew she should have known that sooner or later the truth would come out, no matter how hard she tried to stop it from doing so. "I'm in love with you." Quinn whispered, not looking at Rachel as her eyes watered slightly.

Santana saw, and instead of wanting to laugh, she wanted to reach over and take her hand.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the blonde, confusion obvious on her face. "Wha-what?" She stuttered, staring at her.

Quinn sent daggers at Holly, her eyes burning with tears and anger. "I didn't want to tell her like this." She spat out, the HBIC persona inside of her resurfacing a bit.

"Sweetheart, if we had waited for you to confess your feelings for Rachel then we would all be old and gray or dead, and that's if we were lucky." Holly said, giving her a 'you know it's true' look. "Let's face it sweetie, you were never going to tell her, ever."

Quinn glared at Holly thoroughly, but she didn't dare say anything. The older woman was right and she knew it. They all knew it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked, finally breaking the silence.

"When was I supposed to tell you? When you were getting ready to marry Finn?" Quinn asked, harsher than she intended. "I begged you not to marry him, hell I begged you not to fuck him but you didn't listen so why bother?"

"I postponed my marriage for you!" Rachel exclaimed, raising her voice slightly as she looked at her. "I refused to get married without you there, even though I knew you didn't want to be there. That had to tell you something." She said, putting her head on her hand.

Quinn stared at her, her jaw slightly slack. Did that mean what she thought she meant?

"Santana, Quinn, tell Rachel about prom." Holly said softly, looking at them. The three girls all turned to the former blonde substitute.

"How…?" Santana started at say, looking at her in confusion.

"Kurt." Holly said, her voice simple yet as if it was obvious who told her. Santana and Quinn shared a look, silently wondering how Kurt knew about what they did at prom.

"What about prom?" Rachel questioned, looking between them.

"I won Prom Queen by one vote." Quinn murmured, not looking at either girl. "But it didn't feel right for me to win, so we changed it so you would."

"That's... That's why everyone was staring at me!" Rachel said in realization, her eyes wide. "They were all trying to figure out how I had won when I hadn't been nominated in the first place." She said, before a small frown graced her lips.

"Why would you do that? And you too... Being prom queen was everything to you guys, you practically fought over it... Literally."

"I didn't want to be Queen if Brittany wasn't king," Santana said with a shrug, and Quinn sighed before finally looking at Rachel.

"I wanted to do something nice for you." Quinn said softly, meeting her eyes. "After you told me about how much I meant to you I... I just wanted to show you how much you meant to me. I wanted you to know how beautiful you were, to feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. The one thing I regret about prom is that I didn't ask you to dance."

Rachel blushed, looking in her lap softly. "Why are you here Ms. Holiday?" Santana asked, feeling bad for her best friend. "I highly doubt you came all the way here to just get Quinn to fess up."

"Actually, that is exactly why I'm here." Holly said, finishing up her second taco before wiping her face with a napkin. "Well part of the reason anyways. The main reason is that Kurt called me in as backup as you three are incredibly frustrating."

"What are you talking about?" Santana demanded, shooting her a look.

"Well to be blunt about it, you all want in each other's pants." Holly stated with a matter-of-fact tone. "Now, I admit that I don't know the full extent of your feelings for each other. The only thing I know for a fact is that Quinn is in love with Rachel."

"What do you mean we all have feelings for each other?" Rachel yelped, completely ignoring the looks she received from others in the restaurant. Her food was long forgotten, already cold and mushy.

"I've watched you guys since we got here." Holly said, leaning back in her seat as she looked at them. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice you looking at Quinn every few seconds Santana? And then looking at Rachel? And Rachel, I saw you looking at the both of them more than one time. Quinn... Well she focused mainly on you, but she occasionally stared at Santana's chest."

All three girls blushed at being caught staring, but Quinn had blushed the hardest due to the last comment. "So let's start with you Santana." Holly said, turning to the taller brunette. "What are you feeling?"

"Really, you want to talk about my feelings?" Santana sneered, glaring at her evilly.

"Santana, be nice!" Rachel said, her tone scolding. Santana's face softened slightly as she sighed, and Holly gave her a triumphant look.

"Fine!" Santana said in exaggeration, giving up on denying it all. "I like them both, as more than a friend, happy?" She bit out, and Holly grinned at her.

"Very." Holly said with a happy grin on her. Santana was easier than she thought; she had figured they'd have to have a cage match before she admitted it.

One down, two to go.

"Your turn." Holly said, turning her attention to Rachel, who was trying her hardest to chop up her food into tiny little pieces in order to avoid the conversation.

"I've liked Quinn romantically since about freshman year, after she moved here." Rachel admitted, still not looking up. "My feelings for Santana are more recent I guess. I suppose living with her, and constantly seeing her in various states of undress, has helped... Like a lot."

Quinn then shot a glare at Santana, who simply smirked back as if she had known what Quinn was thinking. "You just couldn't pass up an opportunity to make my life a living hell, could you?" She demanded, her eyes burning with anger.

"Oh fuck off Fabgay." Santana said, glaring right back at her. "We both know you've had the hots for me ever since you walked in on me and Brittany." She snapped, and Rachel's eye's widened comically at Santana's words.

"You walked in on them!" Rachel exclaimed, earning more stares from the other customers.

Santana and Quinn couldn't tell who she was more angry with: Quinn for walking in on them, or Santana for sleeping with Brittany.

Honestly she really didn't have the right to be mad at either, but the two girls in question really didn't mind considering how hot she looked.

"Easy there Killer." Holly said. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, at all."

"I'm not jealous." Rachel snapped, crossing her arms over her chest angrily.

Santana held back a scoff, earning her a dangerous looking glare from the shorter brunette. "I didn't say anything!" Santana defended, holding up her hands playfully.

"But Ms. Holiday is right Rach." Quinn added, which only resulted in Rachel glaring at Quinn as well. "San?" Quinn whispered as she leaned close to Santana, although they could all hear her. "Jealous Rachel is really, really sexy."

"Damn straight Q... Well, or not." Santana said, before busting out in laughter, Quinn quickly following. Rachel just rolled her eyes in amusement, a slight smile on her lips.

"So, I'm gonna go, it was nice seeing you and all but my job here is done, and I have a plane to catch so bye bye." Holly said, standing up suddenly, a small smirk on her lips.

They said their goodbyes softly, not really looking at each other as Holly walked away, a happy smile on her face.

However, the three girls who were left sitting at the table had no idea about what to do now, and an uncomfortable silence came about.


End file.
